


Una escala de grises

by Leaf_lee218



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaf_lee218/pseuds/Leaf_lee218
Summary: La culpa es un peso que genera toda clase de síntomas en Erwin.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Una escala de grises

**Una escala de grises**

**1**

Todos los días se levanta como nuevo. Y odia el sentimiento. Quiere probar la culpa, pero el sabor quizás es muy sutil o ha perdido el sentido del gusto, porque su cuerpo despierta ligero y apenas en una que otra noche de Luna llena el recuerdo del miembro fantasma acomete por pura biología. Ni todas las vidas que mandó al campo de batalla ni los rostros huérfanos pueden acabar con la sequía de sus ojos. "Es porque nunca lo hiciste por maldad", le dice Levi, el paciente Levi, el bruto Levi, una y otra vez mientras asea las mesas, cuando los comensales ya se han marchado.

Salvo Erwin, que ha dejado de dar excusas para poder estar ahí.

—No soy…

—Esto es lo que no eres —dice esta vez Levi, mientras termina de colocar la losa para secar; su hálito suspicaz, sus ojos rojos de lo grises que son, le advierten—, no eres malo, no eres injusto, no eres egoísta, no eres cobarde. Estás desesperado por un castigo porque tienes miedo del perdón y la bondad humana. Luego de ver tanta corrupción en la humanidad, es aterrador pensar que algo tan simple como la compasión venga de corazones tan oscuros, ¿eh?

—¿Crees que soy masoquista? —pregunta Erwin.

—Quizá. Son pocos los que se pueden dar ese lujo. Y ya que has sido perdonado, probablemente estés en camino de serlo —contesta Levi.

Erwin baja la vista, las tazas al borde del lavadero gotean, unas cuantas gotas sobre su zapato.

—Yo no…

—Podrías simplemente aceptar lo que te pasa —interrumpe Levi—. Pero por alguna razón, que no entiendo, estás obsesionado con el castigo. Ten cuidado, Erwin. Porque un castigo buscado implica más placer que dolor.

Erwin no dice más. Se queda parado junto a Levi hasta que este le ordena colocar un par de tazas, la tetera y platos sobre la mesa de la cocina. Hay dos pedazos de tarta del día que Levi mismo sirve para que coman una vez que está satisfecho con la limpieza del lugar. Y Erwin se recrea en deconstruir la escena, fragmento por fragmento, para que lo importante de lo anodino colme el resto de sus días.

Hablan sobre política: la corrupción no es un tumor benigno que se cura una vez arrancado de raíz. Así que ha crecido de nuevo pero esta vez las raíces son amigas y ellos se sienten demasiado responsables para escardar la nueva maleza. Hablan de la guerra: ya no hay titanes y ahora los emporios comerciales reclutan sus propios ejércitos, la Legión, la Estacionaria y la Militar eligen sus propios bandos. Hablan de las fresas: Levi no hará más tartas de fresas hasta la temporada siguiente, porque se ha enterado de la violencia tras su comercio. Erwin le quiere convencer de comprarle a los locales pero Levi le dice que ellos también intentan aprovecharse a su modo.

—El tema con los humanos —dice Levi, limpiando migas de las comisuras de sus labios sonrojados— es que somos tan malos como buenos… Con actos malvados puede venir una consecuencia buena y viceversa. Quizás estarías mejor en un gobierno corrupto que busque vengarse de ti, ¿uh?

Erwin sonríe. Le gusta la cruda sinceridad borgoña de Levi. Porque, se ha dado cuenta, a estas alturas se habría vuelto un fantasma sin ese hombre que lo tira en la tierra de la realidad: no Infierno en la Tierra ni un Paraíso prometido, sino la mundana tierra.

—Para que estas fresas crecieran tan gordas y dulces —continúa Levi— se necesitó mucha mierda, Erwin —le da una mordida. La fresa entre sus dientes tiñe de rojo sus labios pálidos. Un rojo que contrasta con su lengua rosada, el tono naranja del té en la taza, los cuerpos sangrantes del campo de batalla y el suyo torturado por la Policía Militar—. Come —dice Levi tras unos segundos masticando y luego tragando. Estira la mitad de la fresa mordida a la boca de Erwin.

Y él suelta un bufido a modo de risa, rechazando la oferta. Los labios trémulos. Los ojos húmedos pero imperceptibles.

—No es mierda —repone Levi, el rostro terrible como un bosque que los animales han abandonado por instinto— pero se alimentó de ella —su rostro se relaja y devora el pedazo de un bocado—. Tienes problemas aceptando la realidad, ¿cierto? —dice con la boca llena.

Erwin asiente.

—Es por eso que haces este viaje entonces. Al menos no es porque quieras buscar una excusa para morir —prosigue Levi.

Erwin hace un espasmo que espera sea interpretado como asentir.

—No hay tal cosa como perdón de los puros, Erwin. No hay puros en este mundo. Y ni pienses en usar al mocoso como chivo expiatorio. Porque ser niño solo es un estadio, no lo sería ahora, y probablemente dejó de serlo antes de lo que tus estándares decidieron imponer como mayoría de edad.

Levi hace una pausa y Erwin se da cuenta que ha tenido la vista pegada a la mesa todo ese tiempo.

—Mírame cuando te hablo —dice Levi en un tono amable. Erwin le obedece—. Quiero que me digas que haces este viaje porque no sabes quién eres y tratas de entenderlo. Que buscas algo imposible y probablemente no lo encuentres. Que buscas el horror en su estado puro ya que lo bueno que encontraste siempre estuvo manchado de imperfecciones. Porque, te juro Erwin, que si te estás yendo para morir en medio de la nada rodeado de extraños, voy a ir hasta el fin del mundo en busca de tu cuerpo para profanarlo. ¿Entendiste?

Erwin parpadea, su cuello tieso, temeroso de mentir y de que Levi cumpla su promesa eventualmente.

—Regresa para morirte aquí y dame el placer de planear tu funeral —dice Levi mientras se levanta—. Prepararé emparedados de pollo y mayonesa.

A Erwin le parece repulsiva esa invención, aunque Levi le ha cogido un gusto malsano. Y se da cuenta que cuando los otros hacen funerales para celebrar a sus muertos, a Levi solo le queda celebrar su soledad si prepara el de él.

—Ya tienes que irte —bufa Levi.

Erwin le sigue en silencio hasta la puerta.

Levi le despide con una ceja arqueada y ese brillo en los ojos de alguien que se ha perdonado a sí mismo hace mucho.

**2**

En una tarde de sábado de una primavera gentil Erwin Smith parte con una caravana en dirección a las dunas. El boom ha convertido ese punto cardinal en un oasis. Un oasis de sal. Incontables kilómetros de salares le esperan. Sin embargo, un peligro acecha silencioso e incierto a los aventureros. Les dicen nómades. Y no tienen idea de cómo han sobrevivido a los titanes o a los marley todo ese tiempo, pero sea cual fuera su estrategia, no ha servido con otros humanos.

Al llegar al primer puesto de control, una vez alejados de la cuarta muralla —de aquella que _no existió_ y que ahora es solo una referencia geográfica que da esperanza a los viajeros de "no haber dejado aún casa", aunque estén a más de dos semanas de ella una vez llegado al lugar—, lo primero que hace Erwin tras desmontar y asegurar una habitación en el único hotelito-burdel, es buscar con la vista la ubicación de los restos de la muralla.

Desde el único puesto de vigilancia se puede ver con un catalejo unas siluetas borrosas. Erwin sube las largas escaleras de esa casucha elevada a ocho metros del suelo.

—Son solo sombras —dice el vigía del puesto, sentado en un asiento sin respaldo, cubierto de pellejos, mientras llena de tabaco su pipa—. No eres el único que busca ese consuelo, muchacho.

Erwin deja el catalejo y se voltea a mirar al hombre, curioso porque hace demasiado tiempo que alguien le llama muchacho.

—Hansel —escucha Erwin entre bocanadas de humo despedidas de una boca cuarteada más por el sol y el clima que por los años. Ese hombre no puede ser mayor que él por más de media década.

—Erwin —se introduce con torpeza, pero Hansel no parece mostrar interés en los modales. Erwin sabe que estos se dejan de lado en las expediciones debido a la urgencia, pero nunca ha visto a alguien que diera la completa impresión de haberlos dejado por simple indiferencia.

Aturdido por la presencia inesperada del vigía, Erwin intenta espantar una mosca que acosa revoloteando. Alza el brazo derecho, pero de inmediato el instinto hace que lo reemplace por el izquierdo. La culpa lo hace más inválido que su milagroso sano cuerpo.

—¿Y el brazo? —Hansel pregunta interpretando el gesto como un dolor y no como culpa, reposa su espalda contra la madera caliente de la caseta, las piernas abiertas mostrando un pantalón parchado muchas veces y unas botas que hace tiempo deben haber cumplido su misión y ruegan por un retiro.

—Un titán —contesta Erwin. Hansel gruñe, y Erwin siente que es el único acto de interés que mostrará el hombre por su autonombrada discapacidad.

Hansel se quita la pipa de la boca, tira la ceniza sobre un cenicero de cerámica en la mesa y golpea su pierna con el objeto.

—Durante la cuarta expedición de reconquista de territorio, en Valle Bonito, un clavo se enterró en mi pierna cuando descansaba en la ruta. Era mediodía entonces y…

La gangrena había sorprendido a los expedicionarios en sus primeros viajes. Erwin ha hecho un cálculo, y los soldados enfermos durante estas travesías abundan más de lo que pudo esperar idealmente. Pero un clavo es distinto a un titán, piensa para sí. Ese hombre que exhala e inhala mediocridad parece no entenderlo. No le ha preguntado por detalles a Erwin, y sin embargo él se los da como si Erwin hubiera venido a recoger especialmente su crónica.

Ese sujeto, piensa Erwin, lo olvidará al día siguiente cuando el grupo parta. Dejará atrás su pata de palo, sus ropas roídas y esa caseta de vigía en donde vive más que vigila. No hay nada que vigilar, sonríe Erwin para sí, ahora que tienen una libertad de mierda, gorda y rebosante como la fresa sanguinolenta que Levi come.

—Debo irme —informa.

Hansel responde con un escupitajo que cae perfecto en un recipiente de metal ante él. Erwin quiere pensar en Levi, en lo repugnante que encontraría eso. Pero no se lo permite. Levi es un lujo en ese viaje. Casi un tabú. Pero muy en su interior sabe que es por temor a su masoquismo, a relamerse en imaginarlo esperándole sin esperarle. ¿Le compraría flores?, ¿lloraría por él? Su corazón late con fuerza mientras intenta no imaginar.

—He visto muchos como tú —dice Hansel, probablemente porque Erwin no se fue y el hombre habla en tanto sienta una presencia ahí—. Miran hacia las murallas como si hubiera algo ahí esperándolos. Como si la parte más importante de ellos estuviera resguardada allí. Por esa estúpida creencia es que se permiten estos viajes, como si lo importante estuviera allí.

—Se equivoca —responde Erwin entonces—. Yo no he dejado nada de valor ahí… — _No hay algo que se digne a esperarme,_ piensa para sí, _solo tengo bilis y derrotismo, y él los torturará como mejor sabe._

—Eso está bien entonces, un hombre distinto por aquí, ¿eh? —Hansel ríe con todo su cuerpo, un ruido ronco saliendo de lo más profundo de su pecho, deslizándose entre sus dientes manchados—. Porque cualquier cosa que se deje allá, se pudre. Los hombres que logran regresar, su silueta ha sido cambiada por los salares, y lo que sea que dejaron, ya no encajará más en ellos. Odian los salares, odian a esos negros nómades, y sin embargo una vez que han visto eso —gira la cabeza hacia la pared de madera a su espalda y Erwin siente una ventana invisible que le muestra una visión que le constriñe el corazón— solo pueden pensar en las dunas, contar todos los distintos colores que hay en ese blanco, pierden la noción de profundidad, su corazón se reseca, la sal les roba el alma y las lágrimas.

—Parece conocer bien los salares —comenta Erwin.

Hansel se vuelve hacia la ventana que mira las murallas.

—Todo lo que dije suena bonito, ¿no? —sonríe—. Pero la verdad es que la sal te seca la piel pero el tiempo es lo que te hace imposible regresar —sentencia—. No se puede viajar en el tiempo —suspira Hansel—, una vez que das un paso, es imposible desandarlo sin destruir la huella que dejaste y al que fuiste cuando la creaste.

Por un momento, Erwin se queda paralizado, observando la cabellera leonina de Hansel, aún con rezagos del dorado, sus ojos azules, su nariz romana, su cuerpo grande torpemente distribuido y el sudor en su piel gracias a la caseta infernal y un sombrero que apenas le cubre cuando camina bajo el cielo inmemorial. Por un segundo, Erwin se ve a sí mismo. Escupiendo tabaco, un garfio en lugar de pata de palo y palabras agrias al nuevo viajero, entre queriendo advertirle, deseando que se pierda, sabiendo que no importa lo que dirá, no puede cambiar la necedad que un hombre pretende llamar destino… purgatorio.

Casi de inmediato, Erwin se encuentra parado en la caseta sucia con un hombre amargado que no es él. O quizás aún no.

—Pero no se puede viajar en el tiempo —se dice en voz alta a modo de consuelo.

El hombre solo mueve la cabeza. Hansel parece sentirse satisfecho con su aporte, y ahora ignora con todo su cuerpo a Erwin.

Este finalmente abandona la caseta, el cambio de temperatura no le sorprende tanto como sus retinas sufren cuando tienen que acostumbrarse al brillo solar. Son diecinueve días con buen tiempo (que nunca hay) para llegar a los salares.

**3**

A diez días de viaje, una noche en las planicies Erwin se despierta al oír un llanto seco. Sale de su diminuta tienda de campaña y camina por el campamento de hombres dormitando. A varios metros distingue la fogata de la guardia. Distraídos. Nunca han visto a los hombres oscuros y parecen creer que son un mito, como los titanes lo son ahora. Erwin ha tenido oportunidad de conocerlos, o mejor será decir "sospecharlos", una sola vez, años atrás durante una de las primeras expediciones. Puede recordar lo hirsuto de sus pieles, negras como el cabello de los Ackerman. Brillando contra el cielo resplandeciente. Varios soldados los confundieron con demonios a primera vista. Pero los veteranos estaban ahí para evitar una estupidez. Desde el risco a la distancia, pudo notar al grupo deteniéndose y a la fecha puede afirmar que sintió esos ojos sobre él tanto como él puso los suyos sobre el líder sin rostro ni nombre con el que nunca cruzó palabras. Cada grupo siguió camino y no supo más de ellos hasta luego de un par de años, cuando un grupo de soldados regresó con cabezas y pudo verlos de cerca. Los labios hinchados, la piel del color del café, las escleróticas rojizas. Algunos soldados se dedican ahora a cazarlos y los cuentos de las hazañas se han extendido por todas las murallas. Es por eso que Erwin no los considera enemigos realmente. Fueron los de los de las murallas quienes empezaron. Ahora no los culpa cuando se entera que un escuadrón ha sido masacrado. No los culpa cuando los cuerpos regresan en tal estado que ni Hanji se atreve a darles una mirada. Eso no significa que no vaya a defenderse ni a matarlos en caso de que se encuentre con ellos. Es solo que los entiende. Los hombres de las murallas se la buscaron, no hay otra excusa, no hay una excusa como con el resto del mundo. El odio es fresco no algo que cargan por culpa de generaciones anteriores.

El llanto vuelve, como un susurro secreto. Erwin entiende que quizá le llamó la atención porque en una época estuvo acostumbrado a cuidar de cada soldado como un bien preciado. Cuando las cabezas en la Legión se contaban con las justas. Cuando sabía que muchos de ellos eran niños que deberían estar jugando a la pelota o estudiando y no muriendo en el campo de batalla. Nunca los arropó, nunca los trató con hijos. Pero estaba al pendiente de sus temores, que fueron algunas vez suyos porque también fue un recluta de catorce años alguna vez con un arma cargada y la inconsciencia de dejar en desventaja un escuadrón con un hombre menos.

Pero ese llanto no es el de un niño. Es el de un hombre que ha sobrevivido a las murallas. Y el corazón de Erwin se constriñe de furia y envidia. ¿A quién extrañará aquel desgraciado? ¿Qué clase de lujosa vida ha llevado para terminar derramando lágrimas en medio de la nada al amparo de una muerte segura?

Se enfada más cuando siente sus propios ojos mojados. ¿Cómo se atreve? No hay forma en que derrame una lágrima en ese lugar alejado del mundo, a un paso de las ambiciones de la humanidad, no hay forma en que derrame a Levi y lo abandone en un lugar como ese. La tierra está sedienta, chuparía sus memorias, y no se permitiría regalarle nada a esa tierra maldita por la que luchó tanto.

La lágrima cae sobre su palma y él la regresa a su cuerpo lamiéndola.

**4**

Las prostitutas no son novedad para Erwin. Pero desde que Levi le contara sobre Kuchel, se apoderó en él quizás el mismo instinto de Levi sobre estas mujeres. No puede tocarlas ni desearlas sin sentir un nudo en el estómago y un sentimiento de culpa. Erwin no ve a Kuchel en esas mujeres ajadas, probablemente, seguramente, robadas porque nadie en su sano juicio terminaría trabajando en un burdel en medio de la nada por voluntad propia. Erwin no ve a Kuchel en esas mujeres, pero en el nudo de su estómago se arremolina la culpa por su propia madre. Porque si bien Erwin sabe que fue el Gobierno el que mató a su padre, probablemente él es más culpable de la muerte de su propia madre. No volvió a hablar con ella desde que se enlistara y la noticia de su muerte física lo enfermó por unos días y tuvo que pretender que tenía gripe. Pensar en su madre es un trabajo demasiado humano para alguien como él. Levi no rescató su humanidad para eso. Se disculpa con ella, que es lo único que puede suplicar siquiera como hijo.

Nunca más ha buscado el regazo cálido de una mujer luego de Marie. E incluso el recuerdo de Marie le sabe demasiado al de la madre a la que no se atrevió a volver a buscar. Cuando se dijo que en un hombre sería distinto, se encontró reconfortado en las miradas de Levi. En el título de capitán que le dio, sintió la sonrisa materna y la aprobación paterna. En los entrenamientos halló de nuevo el solaz de un paseo familiar. Pero para ser un manipulador egoísta, Erwin terminó envuelto en las tretas de niño ingenuo. Cuando quiso un arma, Erwin encontró un amigo. Cuando quiso un sabueso, Erwin encontró un hermano. Cuando quiso un demonio, Erwin encontró-

Erwin pide otro vaso más para no seguir pensando. Para no darle verbos y otros nombres. Se supone que este viaje es sobre su culpa. Sobre su vida también. Cuando pensó que la vida no tenía sentido y la pregunta al sentido de esta era la enorme tristeza en su pecho, Levi desafió las invenciones del cielo, el infierno y el destino, y convirtió el futuro, las esperanzas, de un niño en una estadística fría: los niños no son sino un estadio del hombre a menos que los mates antes que dejen de ser niños, la única forma de ser un niño para siempre es que te maten mientras lo eres. Quizás el hechizo de su terrible lógica es lo que lo mantiene seco. Cada vez que piensa en Armin Arlert no puede evitar sino verse a él mismo en una atorrante visión de lo que debió ser, quizá donde la culpa no es la fundación de la libertad de la humanidad. De inmediato se asusta y porque se asusta se arrepiente. Ese pobre niño debió crecer para ser todo lo que él no pudo y por tanto para ser lo que él ya nunca más sería. Erwin se alegra de estar vivo suspirando aliviado por la muerte de aquel que nunca fue. Solo a veces es capaz de dejar de ser tan egoísta y ver a Armin Arlert como Armin Arlert y no como todo lo que él no es. Duele entonces y mucho. Y aun así no puede llorar.

Entre el olor a tabaco quemado, cal y meados y sexo, Erwin Smith se siente instintivamente alegre de estar vivo. Y la vergüenza le carcome las orejas y el cuello. Brinda medio borracho en nombre de Armin Arlet y de todos esos estadíos del hombre que no llegaron a ser, cuyas estadíos muertes aún son su responsabilidad.

**5**

A hurtadillas ha escuchado a los líderes planificar la última parte de la ruta. Ha rehecho el plan en su mente, pero no ha dicho nada. Él no es nada en ese grupo. Es otro soldado retirado.

O tal vez simplemente quiere morir.

Parpadea y en el largo proceso la silueta de Levi se aparece. El brillo solar le juega una mala pasada y Levi se queda pegado a su retina rojo como la puesta de sol que cubre de sombras sanguinolentas el desierto. Erwin escupe el sabor a sal. Le irrita. Le indigna.

*******

Se va a dormir temprano para lo que es un mercenario en medio de una noche ya en los salares, pero aún no en Los Salares. Irse a dormir temprano suele ser señal de dos cosas. O de increíble ingenuidad de novato o de la sabiduría de un veterano. Erwin trata su brazo derecho como si no estuviera, y eso le ayuda a parecer lo suficientemente veterano como para que no pretendan robarle en la noche pero tampoco demasiado como para que le pidan consejos de cómo sobrevivir en medio de la nada. Si descubrieran quién es… Erwin siente un temblor en todo su cuerpo, no quiere esa atención, no quiere esa esperanza ni esa ambición.

Esa noche se va a dormir temprano, como lo ha hecho casi todos los días de acampada. Se mete en su carpa, apenas treinta centímetros del techo, sus botas salen por el otro lado, pero hace calor, incluso si es un desierto desgraciado es de noche y hace calor. Piensa que es el Infierno. Quizá sin querer se unió a la procesión equivocada. Sus pies sudan en sus botas, pero no puede arriesgarse a quitárselas y que alguien se las robe. Los mosquitos quieren deformar su piel, tiene varias picaduras en brazos y cuello. Huele a quemado y a sudor a pesar de la distancia entre las fogatas y los hombres. Apesta, todo apesta, y un sabor salado no lo abandona desde que ingresaran a los salares. No es como la sal del mar y a veces incluso duele al orinar. Erwin siente sus sobacos empapados, los vellos creciendo descontrolados como todo el pelo en el resto de su cuerpo. Nadie podría reconocerlo ni aunque intentaran. Y ahora se debate, en esa noche de cielo limpio, entre dormir o escuchar los susurros de los grupos alrededor de las fogatas. Están planificando, lo sabe, algunos planean robar a los solitarios, otros planean protegerse por medio de alianzas entre solitarios, los superiores planean añadir un impuesto para llevarlos de regreso con vida. Erwin se pregunta por qué peleó para una libertad como esa. Levi se burlaría, distante y bonito como el cielo estrellado de esa noche, observándolo con esos ojos cuyo brillo estelar revela que los bingbang y supernovas acontecieron en su vida hace tanto tiempo, que no hay nada nuevo para él sino solo experiencia. ¿A quién juzgarías de entre esos hombres que planean, Erwin?, diría Levi. Te sorprendería averiguar quién es el que perdió un ser amado y quién debe volver con uno. ¿Eso te facilitaría separarlos en bandos distintos? Erwin responde con un no quedo. ¿Él mismo, en que bando se pondría? ¿Qué tan malo lo haría dependiendo de qué lado?

¿Odias a ese niño, cierto Erwin? En esa noche del color del cabello de Levi, este parece no querer abandonar sus pensamientos. Erwin responde que no, pero Levi no le cree. Lo haces, ese niño estúpido que causó la muerte de su padre… y no solo eso, lo torturaron, Erwin. ¿Imaginas a tu propio padre, tu querido padre, ese hombre que se desvivía por ti y tenía tanta fe en la humanidad, que solo quería ayudar a que las nuevas generaciones crecieran un poco mejor, imagina cómo sufrió cuando le arrancaron los dedos, los dientes? ¿Habrá muerto pensando que luego irían por ustedes? ¿O que ya habían llegado a ustedes? Te apuesto, Erwin, que en algún momento lo pensó, "ese maldito hijo, él fue", pero sabes también que mataron a un hombre bueno y que inmediatamente se arrepintió y murió probablemente amándote mucho.

Sí, sí, odio a ese niño de mierda, piensa Erwin. Cuánto ha cambiado desde que tenía solo diez años. Cuán difícil es verse en ese niño ingenuo que mataba por pura ingenuidad e inocencia. Lo odia. Odia su osadía y su ignorancia, pero sobre todo odia que tuviera tanta fe y que amara tanto a su padre. Y odia odiar tanto a su padre. Hay demasiado odio para alguien que recibió la gracia de una segunda oportunidad.

**6**

Es madrugada cuando Erwin despierta al sentir una extraña presión sobre su pecho. Sus otros sentidos se espabilan, y puede oler a quemado y sangre. Lo sospechaba, pero fue negligente. Porque es solo un hombre con un brazo que regresará con un costalillo de sal si es que regresa. A juzgar por los gritos, quizá no regrese ni con el brazo que le queda. Alguien ha tirado su carpa usando un cuerpo para eso. Esa es la presión extra que siente. Y desde su lujosa vista, puede observar sombras violentando sombras. Disparos también. El crepitar del fuego que se extiende. Los han tomado por sorpresa, y no era de esperar a juzgar por la inocencia de los guardias. Erwin observa y medita. ¿Para qué levantarse? ¿Para salvar una vida? ¿Para morir? "Qué pereza", piensa para sí. Levi seguro se burlaría y sin esperar a que cambie de opinión se levantaría a pelear por una humanidad que Erwin ahora sabe que nunca entendió.

Y entonces lo ve, está aún tumbado todo lo largo e inútil que es, pero ve esos ojos de antaño, en un rostro que se pierde en la noche. Casi de inmediato siente la punta de una lanza sobre su cuello y cuando cambia la dirección de los ojos hacia arriba, ve a otro nómade dispuesto a darle un final fugaz. Pero el otro grita algo en su lengua, esa a la que aún no han podido llegar, y el nómade retira la lanza y se aleja. El líder no rompe la distancia, eso destruiría el delicado balance entre los dos jefes que se sospecharon hace años. Y eso jugaría en contra de la vida de Erwin. Si el líder se acerca y lo ve como es ahora, probablemente lo ultimaría él mismo, decepcionado y molesto.

Toman los costales de sal, víveres y a algunos hombres. Y se van como aparecieron, con Erwin fluctuando en la inconsciencia. Pero por una última vez puede ver la mirada del líder, todo negro él, todo líder, todo ojos él, amarillentos y viejos, ajados y cansados. Erwin se sospecha de pronto en él y se pregunta por las desgracias que ese hombre ha tenido que sobrevivir en estos años, se pregunta las respuestas que encontró para el infierno que compartió con Erwin, ¿serían los titanes un castigo o parte de la naturaleza? ¿A quién perdió y cuánta culpa siente? ¿A quién abandonó y quién no lo espera esperando?

Es tan negro como la noche, piensa Erwin mientras todo se tiñe de rojo y las siluetas de los nómades se pierden en la violencia de un amanecer que araña las retinas a Erwin. Quién podría, ¿quién?, con la vida en estos colores… piensa y no se entiende.

Sueña otra vez. Esperando la muerte. Pero es una decepción. No ve su vida pasando ante sus ojos. Levi aparece ante él llevando de la mano a dos niños, Eren y Armin. "Muertos hace décadas para darle más años al comandante Smith", dice su padre, sentado en una roca a una distancia corta. Marie amamanta a un niño sin rostro frente a él.

"Las cosas hubieran sido distintas si él se acercaba. Te hubiera hecho el favor que tanto estabas buscando. De líder a líder, él habría acabado contigo, una mala versión del hombre con el que se topó años atrás", dice Levi. Eren se libera de su agarre y corre hasta perderse en un bosque cercano. Se escuchan gritos bestiales. "Estaba en su naturaleza, incluso hacia el final, cuando era menos él, más menos él que tú eres ahora respecto al viejo Erwin que extrañas, incluso cuando Eren se perdió entre Grisha, Eren y todas esas reencarnaciones, encontró la forma de morir a su modo".

Levi suelta la mano de Armin y el niño camina hacia Erwin. "Yo tenía mucho que ver en este mundo, y ya no tuve más de pronto. Hice lo que pude, pero toda esa lástima por mí, es solo su ego masturbándose en su yaga. Le gusta imaginarse cómo habría sido yo, pero nunca lo sabrá. Y adora ese sufrimiento cuando imagina mis logros y mis triunfos, cuando mis sueños se vuelven los mayores ideales morales de este mundo. Es repulsivo".

"No puedes ni llevar el luto por un inocente de la forma adecuada", comenta Marie. Erwin busca a su padre con la mirada, pero él no dice nada. Quiere que hable, pero parece que huele su deseo, mientras más lo quiere, los labios de su padre se contraen más en una mueca infantil.

"No te va hablar", dice Levi. "Así como realmente ninguno de los presentes te está hablando, Erwin. Incluso la Marie que ves luce como a la que dejaste en el bar cuando eras un cadete, no la mujer que has visto incontables veces a lo largo de los años en reuniones".

—Pero tú, Levi —tiembla Erwin.

"No me hablas, Erwin. Y quién sabe si tendrás tiempo alguna vez para hacerlo antes que yo también me una a ellos y solo sea una sombra a la que tú le pones la voz de acuerdo a los guiones trágicos que creas en tu mente para jugar tus juegos masoquistas".

Erwin suelta una carcajada y luego termina riendo descontroladamente.

"Es un mundo solitario ese", continúa Levi, "con solo los ecos de tu remordimiento jugando el rol de las personas a las que quieres pedir perdón".

—De todos ellos —jadea Erwin entre un sollozo—, ¿por qué eres el más difícil de todos ellos?

"Tengo idea porque soy solo una proyección tuya, pero el Levi real no sabe siquiera que quieres disculparte por algo."

—Solo mírame —estalla Erwin entre lágrimas, no es un llanto bonito, no es un llanto estético y la nariz fluye y la saliva cae descontrolada de su boca mientras no deja de sudar ante el sol inclemente—. Estoy manchado —jadea, alzando los brazos—, todo está sucio de rojo —berrea y comienza a golpear la arena con sus brazos, restregándose los granos en un vano intento de quitarse las manchas.

Grita inconsistencias por largas horas ignorando a los sobrevivientes que caminan en sus propios infiernos en busca de sentido a sus vidas. Frente a él, Levi lo observa de cuclillas, con un gesto amable y calmado.

—Qué voy a hacer con estos colores —masculla Erwin finalmente, la arena entrando en los arañones y llagas.

—¿Qué colores? —le interrumpe alguien, Erwin no sabe quién es—, hombre, esto… todo esto nos está devorando… el blanco, el blanco no ha dejado nada… —y el hombre se pierde entre todos esos sobrevivientes.

Levi levanta el rostro y Erwin le sigue la mirada. Entonces lo ve.

El humo, las cenizas, los despojos, todo el sol lo va quemando y al sol lo va carcomiendo el blanco de los salares. Solo entonces Erwin siente su cuerpo arder como nunca antes. Duele tanto que Erwin se da cuenta que está vivo, que hay diecinueve sobrevivientes y una carreta con víveres y que tiene los ojos abiertos tanto que los rayos del sol le desgarran las retinas. Y él sonríe a todo esto. Ríe como ríen unos cuantos a su alrededor también. Ríen por distintas razones pero gracias al mismo azar o resultado, pero en ese lugar tienen el mismo tono.

Y finalmente Erwin asiente y decide que quiere volver a casa manchado de sangre para ser recibido por su igualmente manchado capitán de sangre, o manchado de sangre capitán. Y su rostro se torna en horror ante el rojo que se le escapa como el resto de los colores. Pero entonces se imagina a Levi y él sonríe robándose el color de sus mejillas coloradas, y el color se escapa más rápido de los ojos de Erwin y él solo ruega que se mantenga uno para poder seguir observando esa mirada y solo esa. Y el mundo no es más rojo, sino gris. Un arcoíris en esos ojos. Y entonces Erwin siente solaz y perdón en una compleja escala de grises. No importa que no haya más colores, no los merece ni los quiere, y un arcoíris gris es de todos modos un arcoíris. Y él y Levi se distraerán hasta el fin de sus días poniéndole nuevos nombres a todos esos grises.


End file.
